


Valentines card

by tearsofhappiness



Series: Valentines Day Stuff [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsofhappiness/pseuds/tearsofhappiness





	Valentines card

Greg found a notecard hand written on thick expensive paper inside a crisp white envelope upon entering his office. He took the card from the desk, undid the envelope and read.

_Dear Gregory,_

_I would like to confess my love for you on this day of love. Cupid does seem to have pierced my heart but I suffered no wound or injury, in fact quite the opposite. I once decided that emotions were a weakness, but now I realise that not only is love itself strong but it can bring courage and hope into ones heart that was void of such things before. This is proof enough of the courage I now have to speak of my feelings and the hope that one day something may become of them. I would like to thank you Gregory Lestrade for having brought such things into my life and by doing so altering my perspective of the world. Although nothing may become of this I am still grateful to you. With new found love and hope I sign this,_

_Your secret admirer_

_xox_

*** Greg was on the phone a little while later***

“I know it was you Mycroft, no one else calls me Gregory and no one else writes like that.” There were sounds of protest at the other end of the line. “My it’s ok, I got you something too. I gave it to Anthea to give to you. Just call me back when you’ve opened it.”


End file.
